Yin Yang Dragon
by IcE-C0La
Summary: The Xiaolin Monks discover a girl who is also after the sheng gong wu. She had a strong fist not to mention a easily angered temper. Can they convince her to join their side?MAJOR RaixKim R
1. A embarasing encounter

Yin Yang Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but i do own my OCs so hands off!**

**Summary of Chapter one:Raimundo and Kimiko are caught in a embarrasing encounter, are they discovering new feelings towards each other? **

**And also a new person is on the track for the Sheng-gong-wu!**

* * *

Chapter One:

A Embarrassing Encounter

Normal POV

Raimundo groaned and pulled himself off the floor. "Beaten by a girl" he muttered. "How embarrassing"

Kimiko giggled as she high fived Clay. "I win again" she said waving the eye of Dashi above her head triumphantly. "I do not understand" Omi frowned. "Females are supposed to be weak in combat"

"I suggest you back off" Kimiko growled. Raimundo stifled a laugh. "True" he grinned. "Girls your age should stay there and look pretty" he tucked a stray hair that escaped from her pigtails behind her ear. "So you better start Kimi"

Kimiko turned her death glare on to him. "Rai, if you want to avoid a concussion, advise you to SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Raimundo just stuck his tongue out at her. "I admire your bravery" Kimiko said stepping towards me. "AND PITY YOUR STUPIDITY!"

Clay, Dojo and Omi watched as she chased him around the temple.

"They make a great couple" Dojo commented.

"What does that mean?" Omi asked confused.

"It means" Clay smiled. "They should hang out"

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Clay sighed as he patted Omi's head.

"It's pretty obvious that Rai has a thing for her" Dojo stated.

"How?" Clay asked. "It sure doesn't look like it"

Raimundo had climbed up the temple roof and Kimiko was shouting out threats. "Trust me, I know" Dojo said. "Hey, wanna bet?"

"For what?"

"How many weeks it takes for him to admit it"

"I dunno" Clay said quirking an eyebrow. "Every time I see them, their at each other's throats, Besides, I could never imagine a self-absorbed Raimundo, Or a hot-headed Kimiko confessing anything"

"You may repeat that by a lot" Omi said.

"Say that again"

"That too!"

Normal POV

"Hey guys!" Dojo yelled. "A new Sheng-gong-wu revealed itself!"

Clay, Omi and Raimundo advanced towards him. "What is it?" Omi asked eagerly

"Get Kimiko first" Dojo said flipping the scroll open.

"I'll do it" Raimundo sighed. He ran out of the temple hall and to the cubicles.

"Kim!" he said loudly. "Come on! Showtime!"

He walked around a corner and slammed into something, falling on top of it. The next thing he knew, he was staring into baby-blue eyes.

Raimundo's face was just inches from Kimiko's, and it was scarlet.

"New wu" he said trying to disguise his blush.

Then he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey what's taking you-" Dojo started. Then his mouth fell open.

"Whoa" Clay hooted.

"I just tripped" Raimundo said angrily. He got up, his face still blazing red, and held out his hand to help Kimiko up.

"Yeah right" Dojo scoffed.

"Right" Kimiko said firmly. Omi cocked his head sideways and frowned. "Then why is Raimundo still holding your hand?"

They jumped apart quickly. Dojo let out a small cough.

"The new Sheng-gong-wu is called the Seeing Eye. It can see anything, the past, present or future" he announced.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Clay asked. "Let's go grab some wu!"

Raimundo's POV

As we rode on Dojo I looked Kimiko down. She was wearing a sleeveless white top and a black miniskirt. Her hair was let loose down her waist, a silky black.

It was like my eyes were glued on to her. I tore my glaze away and tried to concentrate in something else.

"We're here" Dojo said grimly as he settled down on a grassy mountain.

"Okay" Omi commanded. "We must split up, Kimiko and Raimundo would search over there" he gestured towards a cliff.

"And I and Clay will search the other way"

"What a good idea to let the lovebirds scavenge together" Dojo smirked.

"WE"RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" We yelled.

(Okay, I know. I stole that line from Danny Phantom. I couldn't help it, it fits in well)

Clay and Dojo grinned knowingly and my face heated up.

And to my surprise, so did Kim's.

Kimiko's POV

I felt a blush light my cheeks and I was horrified. Did I really like Rai?

He trailed after me in silence as we searched for the Seeing Eye.

We climbed up a steep hill. I sighed as I looked, and found nothing.

"Listen Kim…about just now" Raimundo said uncomfortably. "Sorry bout that"

"Never mind" I said shakily.

Then my foot got caught on some plants and I tripped. I closed my eyes to feel the impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead,

Raimundo pulled me up. I twisted in his arms and found myself gazing into forest-green eyes.

Raimundo's POV

I grabbed her by her waist and hauled her up. She twisted around and Looked at me, her eyes widened.

I pulled her closer to me and she let out a gasp. I realized what I was doing and I undid my arms quickly. I turned my back to her embarrassed. "You alright?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Yeah" she replied quietly. "I guess"

"Well it's not here" I said hastily. "We'd better find the others"

I sprinted down the slope Kimiko running after me.

Meanwhile…

Normal POV

"Hey Clay!" Dojo said with a grin. "How about the bet?"

"You're on!"

"No chores for a month if you can get Raimundo to admit he likes Kim"

Dojo said.

"There!" Omi said suddenly. Clay whirled around and saw a small glowing object hanging from a tree branch.

He dove for it, the same time as Jack Spicer.

Jack beat him to it. "Ha-ha!" he laughed. "Mine!"

But someone swiped it from his hand from mid-air.

"Correction" a voice said. "It's mine"

* * *

** I assure you, there will be more Raikim in later chapters!**

**A peek of of the next chapter: **

Clay and Dojo sniggered and I blushed and typed furiously on my lab top.

"Don't you have ANYTHING to admit?" Dojo pestered. "Nope" Raimundo said looking confused, whom he looked cuter. Cute? Did I just think that?


	2. A unlucky showdown

Yin Yang Dragon

Summary of chapter two: The xiaolin monks lose a showdown to a girl and they soon find out who and what she is.

* * *

Chapter Three 

An unlucky showdown

Normal POV

They turned to see someone in a xiaolin uniform, quite like Raimundo's but black and white. Her face was mostly covered but her eyes were still visible. They were deep black, and Grayish black hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Who's the new girl?" Jack asked.

Clay shrugged.

"Dojo?" Omi said peering down his sleeve. "Tell me when it's over" Dojo trembled.

"I demand you give it back, Heylin Apprentice!" Omi said accusingly.

Then someone tackled her from behind. Raimundo had her pinned down. "Gotcha!" he said with triumph.

But the girl kicked his in the stomach and stood up. Jack put his hand on the Seeing Eye the same time as the girl and Raimundo.

"I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!" The girl said.

"Raimundo"

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius"

"Raimundo and Jack Spicer, I wager my orb of healing" she said producing a glowing red orb from her back. "Against your changing chopsticks, shroud of shadows and falcon's eye, the showdown is Xiaolin racing, the first one to cross the finish line on a skateboard wins all"

"But I don't know how to board!" Jack whined.

The girl glared at him.

"We accept"

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

Rocky slopes emerged from the ground, and so did four skateboards.

The girl leapt on to one and Raimundo followed close by, while Jack wobbled and slipped.

Raimundo followed her through series of ramps. "You've done this before haven't you?" he panted.

The girl didn't answer, but she skated faster. Raimundo spotted a fork root, and took the opposite of the girl. He stopped a steep ramp and grinned when he flew in front of her. "I'm in the lead!" he cheered.

"Wrong" the girl said. She jumped and she landed in front of him. Then she carefully balanced on the edge of her board and lashed out a fierce kick. Raimundo fell of his board and groaned as his head hit the stone.

In a few minutes, Raimundo had lost.

(Sorry, but I don't really know how to describe a detailed showdown)

Her face cracked a small grin.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked helping Raimundo up.

The girl looked at them steely eyed. Then a huge black Raven swooped down and stood in front of her protectively. It was about twice the size of her.

"Is it over?" Dojo asked crawling out of Omi's sleeve.

He took one look at the Raven and the girl and gasped.

"Great Ghost Of Dashi!" he murmured.

The Raven let out a deafining cry and flew away quickly.

The girl and the bird had disappeared.

Later…

"Young warriors" Master Fung said sorrowfully. "This is very serious"

"What can we do?" Kimiko moaned. "We already lost two Sheng-gong-wu to her"

Then Dojo nodded slightly knowingly at Master Fung.

Master Fung seemed horrified, even his usually calm face held a trace of fear.

"Master Fung?" Omi asked concerned. "Are you ill?"

"No Omi" Master Fung said shakily. "But there might be a strong evil heading for us"

They looked at him confused. "I think it's time you had a history lesson" Dojo said.

"Before you there were another group of Xiaolin monks, training to be dragons" Master Fung stopped. "Wind, Lea. Fire, Benji. Water, Hilary, Earth, Karina. Light, Robin and Shadow, Daniel"

"Danny" Dojo corrected.

"Six elements?" Clay asked." I thought they were only four"

"There were six at first" Dojo sighed. "But we stopped training Shadow and Light after them"

"Why?"

Master Fung said. "After they completed their training, Karina, Lea, Benji and Hilary drifted back to their own lives but Robin and Danny asked if they could stay here and be proper monks, but then the worst thing possible happened"

"Robin got pregnant, when she was twenty" Dojo scowled. "And guess who the father was"

"Danny Raven" Master Fung said staring into space.

"What's so wrong?" Kimiko asked looking confused as ever.

"Shadow and Light must never be together!" Master Fung said rather fiercely. "Wind, Fire, Earth and Water, those elements are different, there is a random chosen one, but light and shadow, the power runs through the family. Light and dark are enemies, they are strictly forbidden to be together"

"So if the mother was light and the father was shadow, there is a chance that they might have had a Yin Yang Dragon"

Dojo explained.

"A what?" Raimundo asked.

"There is a chance of it being a light or dark dragon, and a small but possible chance of a Yin Yang Dragon"

"And that's wrong because?" Kimiko asked.

"The last Yin Yang Dragon turned to the Heylin side and the world nearly fell apart if it wasn't for a brave monk who sacrificed himself to trap the dragon deep into the centre of earth, since then Yin Yang Dragon have been death bait" Master Fung said sternly. "Robin went for abortion and we haven't seen her or Danny since"

"Wasn't that, about three hundred years ago?"

"Yes Omi. But still"

"I reckon" Dojo drawled. "That they kept the baby and when they found out it was a t Yin Yang Dragon they didn't have the heart to take it away, so their just enjoying their lives while they can"

"How do you know that the girl we met was Robin and Danny's child?" Clay protested. "Maybe she was just someone that Chase hired to kick our butts"

"It has to be" Dojo said. "She was wearing the Xiaolin uniform that Danny used to wear"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "We will have to keep an eye on her" Omi said. "She could be dangerous"

"No Omi" Master Fung said gravely. "She is dangerous"

Kimiko's POV

"Okay, anyone got any bright ideas?" Raimundo asked.

I shook my head solemnly.

"Well, we've gotta find

out who she is first" Clay said flicking his hat up lazily.

Then an idea struck. "I could look Robin and Danny Raven up on the internet" I suggesting pulling out my laptop. Raimundo looked at me fondly and I melted in his gaze.

Clay and Dojo sniggered and I blushed and typed furiously on my lab top.

"Don't you have ANYTHING to admit?" Dojo pestered. "Nope" Raimundo said looking confused, whom he looked cuter. Cute? Did I just think that?

I shook my head furiously. "Are you alright?" Raimundo asked. I nodded without looking at him. If I didn't, I could probably avoid more weird thoughts.

Raimundo's POV

After Clay, Dojo and a very confused Omi left, I sat next to Kim. "This is going to take a while" she

said without looking at me.

"I have plenty of time" I grinned. Okay. I knew I was flirting with her, I can't help it alright? But it seemed to have worked since she looked up and smiled with a slightly flushed face. I felt my own face redden and I looked away embarrassed.

* * *

**(By the way, I deleted this story and uploaded it again, there was something wrong with the document, so if you read 'a secret best left untold' that was the one with the error)**

**Peek of the next chapter:**

**A small black ball formed in her hands and she aimed it at me. She hit me in the chest and I stumbled back.**

**"That the best you can do?" I asked smirking.**

**"I'm just going easy on you"**


	3. Her identity

Yin Yang Dragon

Summary of chapter three: Xiaolin Monks find her identity, but lose another showdown.

* * *

Chapter Three 

Her identity

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Raimundo's POV

"Well, here's what we got so far" Kimiko said. She took out a few profiles.

"Shane Raven" I read. "Black hair, Gray eyes"

"How do her know it's her?" Clay asked. "I could've sworn she had black eyes"

"But check this out" Kimiko grinned. "Here's a picture of her when she was ten with her family"

There was a picture of a girl with black hair and grey eyes. She was smiling broadly and her mother, had white blonde hair and blue eyes. Her Father's gray eyes and black hair much resembled her own.

"That looks a little bit like Danny" Dojo said quietly. "And Robin"

"Sure?"

Dojo shook his head. "Not one hundred percent"

"No, not that!" Kimiko said stabbing at the picture impatiently. "Look in at the sky!"

We looked. In the sky was a raven. "That's it!" Omi said. "That was the bird, err…boy, the girl was with!"

"Let's go get our dragon!" I cheered.

Kimiko's POV

"Wu time!" Dojo said gleefully. "Let's get the show on the road!"

"What's the new Sheng-gong-wu?" Omi asked.

"It's called the Goblet of Courage, whoever drinks out of it on a full moon, will gain courage for a few hours, hence the name" Dojo said.

"Great and Shane would probably be there"

"Well" Dojo said letting us on his back. "We're off!"

I bit my lip nervously.

He must have noticed my discomfort because he nodded encouragingly at me.

Raimundo's POV

I felt Kimiko shuffle uncomfortably besides me and I nodded at her in what I hoped would encourage her. I looked up at the dark sky. It was about six am, and the sky was a mixture of oranges, blues and reds.

The blue resembled her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. And I only realized it a day ago in the 'encounter'.

I still can't believe I ignored them till now.

I glanced at her but she still looked… nervous. I frowned. There was no way that she could feel nervous about the plan. "What is it?" I asked her softly. She looked at me blushing then it hit me. Blood rushed to my face and I looked away horrified. Why had I been so stupid? She must hate me now.

"Hey Raimundo, Whatcha say to make Kim blush?" Dojo asked stifling a laugh. "More importantly, what were you saying back there?"

"Nothing" I muttered. Omi giggled and Clay grinned broadly.

"Hey Kiddos get ready for landing!"

We soon landed on a small island that was surrounded by sea. But Dojo didn't shrink. "Hey Dude?" I said raising my eyebrow. "It's time to go small"

Dojo fumed. "I can't, Another Sheng-gong-wu allergy, well, you should be thankful it doesn't itch"

Kim's heart shaped face twisted in disgust and I chuckled meekly.

Then a huge black bird swooped down on us and we ducked.

"She's on the move!" Clay said jumping off Dojo's back and running after the dark shape.

Then, the bird shrank to the size of an average raven and ducked under a small opening between two grey slabs of rock. Omi quickly squeezed through them and ran after it, but I frowned. "No way any of us are gonna fit through there" I said lamely.

"No!" Dojo said frustrated. "There was no one on the bird! It was just a decoy!"

Normal POV

"You're a smart dragon" A voice smirked from above. "But a little slow"

The girl leapt down from a branch and landed in front of them.

"Whadua you want Yin Yang Dragon?" Raimundo said glaring at her. "Or should I say, Shane?"

"So, you've been doing some research" She said casually. "What else do you know about me?"

"That you're Heylin" Kimiko said without thinking. The girl flinched.

"Right" she said sarcastically. "And to answer your question, I want you to get off my back"

Then, the Raven flew out of the hole smugly, Omi following close by looking tired.

"I believe this is a trap" Omi puffed exhausted.

"A bit too slow Omi" Clay sighed.

"And why should we?" Raimundo asked defensively taking a step towards her.

Then a surprising thing happened. A glowing light formed around the Raven and it transformed into a human figure. He was a boy with long black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a robe that was similar to what they wore back in the temple but the style seemed…different slightly. He was about the same age as Raimundo.

"Leave her alone" He growled.

"Saka" the girl said sharply. "I can handle a wind dragon easily"

"You went too far" Raimundo yelled throwing a fist. She caught it and twisted it around his back. "Don't even try" she said tonelessly.

She dropped him on to the ground. "We've got no time for this!" Omi cried. "We need the Sheng-gong-wu!"

"You mean this?" The girl asked holding up a goblet.

Raimundo swore and tried to reach for it. She lowered it so he could reach it.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! I wager my Falcon's eye against your third arm sash!"

"Name your game"

"Xiaolin Duel! We rely only on our powers and fighting skills, no Sheng-gong-wu"

"You're on"

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

Raimundo's POV

Stone pillars rose from the ground and circled, making a platform. Me and the girl were holding battle staffs. She striked and I ducked, nearly getting hit.

"Typhoon Boom!" I yelled. A gust of wind blew her staff out of her hands. "Go Rai!" Kimiko said jumping up.

"Shadow Striker!"

A small black ball formed in her hands and she aimed it at me. She hit me in the chest and I stumbled back.

"That the best you can do?" I asked smirking.

"I'm just going easy on you"

I tried to kick her but she dodged.

"Shadow striker!"

This time, a black energy ball as big as a basketball shot towards me. I ducked.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going easy on me"I puffed.

"There's plenty more where that came from"

"It's time to end this" I said. 

"It sure is" She muttered.

The girl closed her eyes and stood still. I shrugged. "Get ready to lose!" I grinned.

"Typhoon Boom!" I cried summoning the most powerful blast I had.

"Light Mirror!" She said suddenly. My blast switched direction and came towards me. I flew back hitting a stone pillar, I groaned as the platform disappeared.

Kim, Clay and Omi ran to my side. "Now we've got proof that she's a Yin Yang Dragon, she has two elements!" Kim said. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Now listen Yin-" Dojo started. But when we turned around, she was gone.

"Damn" I said grimly.

* * *

Peek of next chapter:

A girl yawned as she sat in the office. She had grayish black hair and she was wearing a white shirt and navy trousers. The school uniform, but unlike other girls she preferred not to wear a skirt.

She blinked her deep black eyes and fumed. "The principal will see you now" the secretary said in a high pitched voice.


	4. a dance?

Yin Yang Dragon

Summary of chapter four: The xiaolin monks head over to Hong Kong in hopes of finding the Yin Yang Dragon and bringing her back to the temple. Also, Raimundo plucks up enough courage to ask Kimiko to dance.

* * *

Chapter four

Ask for a dance

Kimiko's POV

"Here we are" Dojo said as he landed in a small alley.

"Where are we?" I asked hopping off him.

"We should be in Hong Kong" Dojo said airily.

We walked out the alley into a busy city.

"Whoa" Rai commented. "What happened to the rice and carriages?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Typical Raimundo.

"Her school should be a few blocks from here" Dojo said climbing onto Omi's arm.

"Let's just hope it's her" Raimundo said frowning.

We turned a couple of corners until we came to a huge gray building.

"Her school" Dojo said promptly. Then a loud bell rang and students poured out of the doors chatting noisily.

A couple of blonde girls walked passed us and giggled. "Don't bother!" Dojo yelled out to them. "The brunette isn't single! He's with the Japanese chick!"

I 'accidentally' stepped on him and he howled in pain. "Hey" Raimundo asked five boys who were sauntering past us. "Do you know anyone named Shane Raven?"

They turned around and glared at us. "Talk to me again and I'll blow your face off" The tallest one said.

"Hey cutie" another one said winking at me. I shrank behind Raimundo.

"Leave her alone" He said firmly.

They shrugged. "You're lucky we have no time for losers like you" one sneered.

And they marched away as if they were royalty.

"That went well" Clay said sighing.

"SHANE RAVEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" the loud speaker boomed. "That was handy" Clay grinned.

A knowing moan worked its way through the crowd and chatter erupted.

I listened in on a conversation beside me.

"Hey, who'd she beat up this time?"

"Dunno, but heard that last time she nearly got expelled"

"Dude, She's already been to the principal's office like, ten times, she should be expelled"

Raimundo tugged my arm. "Let's go" he said.

Normal POV

A girl yawned as she sat in the office. She had grayish black hair and she was wearing a white shirt and navy trousers. The school uniform, but unlike other girls she preferred not to wear a skirt.

She blinked her deep black eyes and fumed. "The principal will see you now" the secretary said in a high pitched voice.

The girl slumped as she dragged her feet. "Third time this week" she muttered. "A record"

"SHANE! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" the principal roared. "VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER-"

Blah, blah, blah. She wasn't really listening as she stared at of the window absentmindedly.

"AND THAT WOULD BE ANOTHER ESSAY, TACKED ONTO THE EIGHT YOU ALREADY HAVE TO WRITE"

She shrugged and walked out quickly ignoring the principal's protests. She knew she'd get in trouble later, but she didn't really care. As she shoved through the crowds of children, she spotted a familiar white sweater and she blinked and shook herself out of her daze.

Kimiko's POV

I followed them through hallways and classrooms, until we reached a huge room with a brown door. Raimundo cleared his throat and knocked. A man wearing gray suit answered.

"Yes?" he asked looking annoyed.

"We're looking for Shane Raven"

"You missed her; she went about five minutes ago" he said gruffly. Then he scribbled something on a napkin. "Here's her address"

He stuffed it in Raimundo's hand and slammed the door.

"That was most unkind" Omi said.

Raimundo looked down at the paper in his hand. "Well, looks like we're off too Purple Dolphin"

Normal POV

"Are we there yet?" Clay asked.

"A few more blocks" Raimundo said squinting at the paper. "Man, the writing on this thing is so messy!"

"What s the purple dolphin anyway?" Clay asked.

"Dolphins are blue!" Omi argued.

"It's a name Omi" Raimundo sighed.

"Ohhh…I get it"

"It's supposed to be a bar or something" Raimundo said.

"She lives in a bar?"

"I guess"

"This place is a dump" Kimiko said disgusted. Then a rat ran across her feet. She squealed and jumped into Raimundo's arms.

He laughed modestly and looked down at her. He smiled and carefully let her down on to her feet. She untangled her arms from his neck and smiled shyly back.

Dojo coughed. "We are just behind you if you didn't notice" he said rolling his eyes. "Totally flirting" he said under his breath.

"Here we are" Clay said as he pointed to a building. Raimundo peered through the window. There was a bar and a dance floor, he could make out a figure cleaning a few glasses on the bar table.

"It's closed" Omi said gesturing to a sign on the door. "Opens at seven pm"

"Well, I guess we'd better hang around until it opens" Raimundo said glancing at his watch. "Another two hours I guess"

"I know where I'm headed" Kimiko chirped happily. "I could swear I crossed a shopping mall a few minutes ago"

The boys groaned and tagged along behind her clearly bored.

Raimundo's POV

AT 7:00 PM

We leaned against the bar window, only to find that we weren't the only ones who were waiting for the club to open. Other girls and boys our age were hanging around peering in the windows and glancing at their watches.

"Where's Kimiko?" I asked Dojo.

"She said something about getting a new outfit, why? Do you miss your girlfriend?" Dojo said stifling a laugh.

"She is not my-" my voice trailed off as I looked over Clay to see Kimiko. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

She wore a short, and I mean short red skirt and a tiny black tank top that revealed her navel. Her hair was a wavy black river down her back. "Hey" she said cheerfully. "Whadua you think?"

Kimiko's POV

My outfit had a desired result. Raimundo looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Nice little outfit you got there Kimi" Clay said.

I just smiled and waited for Rai's reaction.

"You look hot" he stuttered. "I mean cute, eh…nice. That's right nice"

Clay and Dojo sniggered. See? Satisfactory outcome. "C'mon lovebirds" Dojo said. "Let's go in"

Raimundo's POV

She looked so HOT. And I wasn't the only one who noticed. As we walked in the club other boys were ogling her. One group even wolf whistled. I glared at them.

I glanced around. "See Shane anywhere?" I asked loudly. The music was booming so loud I could hardly hear myself.

Kimiko shook her head. "Let's Dance!" I heard a voice from behind me say.

I spun around to see a blonde girl wearing a pink t-shirt and skirt.

"No thank-"

She dragged me out on the dance floor before I could reply.

Kimiko's POV

I was practically burning in jealously as I watch Raimundo disappear into crowd with the blonde. As I was muttering swearwords under my breath, someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"

Raimundo's POV

As I finally managed to pull myself away from her my eyes scanned the crowd for Kimiko. I was shoulder-deep in envy as I saw her dancing with another boy.

Steam was practically coming out of my ears.

You can imagine my relief when the boy headed towards the bar. I grasped my chance and skidded over to her. God was on my side today; the song changed into a slow.

"Wouldyouliketodancewithme?" I stammered.

"What?" She asked. "Speak slower"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Without waiting for an answer I took her by her waist and whirled her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Please, please, please, please review!

Peek of next chapter:

I looked into her eyes and tightened my grip on her. She let out a small squeak and gave me a dazzling smile. My heart skipped a beat.


	5. The Dance

Yin Yang Dragon

This is just a fluffy chapter for all you RaiKim fans!

* * *

Chapter Five

The dance 

Raimundo/Kimiko POV

**Bold Kimiko**

Normal Raimundo

I looked into her eyes and tightened my grip on her. She let out a small squeak and gave me a dazzling smile. My heart skipped a beat.

_Woke up around a half past 10  
Cant believe that im late again _

_Put down about a quart of caffeine  
to start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor  
and I hit the door  
Just the same old same  
it goes to show you never know  
when everything's about to change  
_

**My heart flopped in my chest as he grinned at me. Other people began to pair up and dance beside us.**

_  
Just another day  
it started out like any other  
Just another girl  
who took my breath away  
and then she turned around  
she took me down  
Just another day  
that I had the best day of my life  
_

We stayed silent as we danced slowly. I searched my mind for something to say.

"If you can't find something good to say, shut up" I told myself silently.

_  
Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type _

_She wore a cowboy hat  
with her red browner boots  
and a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
and surprised me when  
she wrote her number on my hand  
then she was gone_

**I spotted Clay and Dojo giving me a thumb up, I ignored them and blushed as I realized how Raimundo was carefully making sure that no one shoved me in the crowd. **

_But from now on  
Im gonna be a different man _

_Just another day  
it started out like any other  
Just another girl  
who took my breath away  
and then she turned around  
she took me down  
Just another day  
that I had the best day of my life  
_

"Hey Kimi..." I whispered in her ear. I gulped. I was taking the biggest risk I had ever taken, even more bigger then saving the world, in my opinion anyway.

_  
I guess it goes to show  
you never really know  
when everything's about to change  
_

"**Hmm?" I asked sleepily. In the illuminating lights and soft music, I could've almost fallen asleep. Plus, I was in the perfect place.**

_  
Just another day  
it started out like any other  
Just another girl  
who took my breath away  
and then she turned around  
she took me down  
Just another day that I  
had the best day of my life  
_

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. Well, here it goes._  
_

_Just another day  
it started out like any other  
Just another girl  
who took my breath away  
and then she turned around  
she took me down  
Just another day  
that I had the best day of my life_

"I L-"

* * *

I know, my shortest chapter. I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger there!

Reviews please!


	6. Was it something i said?

Yin Yang Dragon

Summary of Chapter six: Xiaolin Monks find out more about Shane

* * *

Chapter Six

Was it something I said?

Normal POV

Just then, a crash ran through the whole room and everyone craned their heads to look where it came from. A guy with long blonde hair and an earring was stretched across a table groaning. Some people made a that-must-have-hurt noise and some people giggled.

Raimundo, who was no longer dancing with Kimiko, swore. "Why does my life suck?" he muttered to himself.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked a boy who was also observing the damage.

"He must have tried to chat up Shane Raven, and hell knows why" he smirked. "The last guy was knocked unconscious"

"What about Shane Raven?"

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Nope" Raimundo shrugged. "So what about her?"

"Dude, she's like, a legend, and not in the good way either, she had like, fifteen detentions last month! She's your typical tough chick, doesn't give a damn about clothes or hair, and doesn't give a damn about anyone else"

"Shouldn't she be suspended for that?"

"She got like, superior grades, I bet she cheats or something, and she's the daughter of the owner of this joint"

"Thanks for the info" Raimundo said. "C'mon Kim, we'd better find Clay and Omi"

They soon found them, snacking on a couple of crisps. They told them what they found out about Shane. "Should we rat her out?" Dojo asked.

"Let's wait until the club is closed and everyone is gone" Kimiko suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea Kim"

"Well, it looks like we're going to be here a while"

Raimundo's POV

As we hung around I noticed that Kimiko rejected all the boys who asked her to dance. I rejected all of my invites, well; I obviously wasn't in a mood to dance, after something interrupted my confession.

A few hours later everyone eventually went home and we perched behind the door. We watched a girl with quite messy hair (for a girl) and black eyes. Came out from behind the bar table. She was wearing a baggy black t-shirt and old jeans. She was quite pretty, not as in glamour queen kinda way, but as a plain sort of way.

She sighed as she scrubbed the floor. The boy/raven we saw suddenly appeared besides her.

"You don't have to scrub the whole place" Saka frowned.

"If I don't" Shane said fiercely. "You know what would happen"

"I still don't get why you listen to them"

Shane stood up looking annoyed. "Simple" she said placing her hands on her hip. "No work, no money, no home no Sheng-gong-wu"

"You call this a home?"

"Oh shut up" she groaned getting back on her knees.

Then we heard footsteps. Saka disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Have you finished cleaning?" a harsh voice barked. It belonged to a woman; she looked pretty strong with blonde hair twisted up in a tight bun.

"Yes"

"Well get started on cleaning the bar"

"It's already clean!" Shane said looking at the bar in disbelief.

The women grabbed her wrist hard. Shane winced in pain.

"Don't talk back to me" she sneered. "And after the bar you can clean these"

She shoved a pile of plates at her so forcefully that Shane stumbled on her trainers. The women muttered threats under her breath as she stormed away.

Then I heard rattling and a clatter of dustbins and I slapped my forehead and turned around. Omi had fallen on a bin and knocked it over.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" a voice said. Shane was standing arms crossed and furious. "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't blast you to hell"

Her hands were beginning to glow black. Raimundo put his hands up in a sign of defense. "We just want to talk"

"Well I don't"

"It'll just be quick?"

"No"

Her hands glowed again, but this time she sighed. "Ten minutes" she said letting us in.

Saka nodded at us. We sat down around a table. 'Well?" Shane asked.

Plates began to float up and dip themselves into the sink.

"Impressive" Kimiko said.

"Whoa" Dojo said impressed. "Your father used to do this too"

The plates wobbled in the air slightly.

"Is that so?" Shane said rather shakily.

"So where are your parents anyway?" I asked casually.

"You better leave" she said sharply.

"What?"

"Leave" she said. She ushered us out the door. "Next time we meet, I won't be that soft on you"

She slammed the door in our faces.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

Normal POV

Kimiko's face twisted slightly as she read out a printed file. "What?" Raimundo asked eagerly.

"It was something you said" Kimiko grimaced. "Shane's parents died three years ago"

"How?" Dojo asked pressing a wad of tissues to his eye.

"Dunno, it doesn't say"

"Should we go back? To the bar?'

"You heard what she said, she clearly doesn't want to see us anymore"

'I've got an idea!" Omi said jumping up excited. "Let's ask her!"

They sighed.

"Maybe if we say please?" Raimundo said rolling his eyes. Omi gazed up hopefully not noticing Raimundo's sarcastic face.

"Young Monks!" Master Fung called. "We have a new Sheng-gong-wu to attend to!"

"Well, I reckon we can settle this matter later" Clay said. "But now, we've gotta grab the wu before Shane does"

* * *

Peek of next chapter:

"I'm not who you think i am" She said gazing into space. "You don't know who you're dealing with"


	7. Teamwork?

Yin Yang Dragon

Summary of chapter seven: Kimiko and Shane end up in a xiaolin tag match, will Shane and Kimiko work together?

* * *

Chapter Seven

Teamwork?

Normal POV

In Jack's 'secret' hideout…

"JACK" Wuya roared.

Jack trembled and screamed. "We have a job for you" Chase said coldly.

"Anything, just…DON'T HURT ME!" Jack squealed.

"We want you to have a Xiaolin tag match with the Xiaolin pests and the Yin Yang Dragon" Wuya smirked.

"You must be paired with Katnappe, and one of the brats must be paired with the Yin Yang Dragon or Halfa for short"

"Yin what?"

Chase, ignoring him continued. "The Halfa would definitely decide against teamwork, or not help at all. I want to test her so-called abilities"

"What's in for me?"

"The Sheng Gong wu of course"

"Deal"

Raimundo's POV

"What's the new wu?" Omi asked.

"It's called the shield of Dashi; it can protect anyone, through fire, wind, water. You get it"

"We're here!" Dojo announced. They landed near a volcano. "It should be in there"

"There!" Omi pointed.

"I'm on it!" Kimiko said grinning.

Kimiko's POV

As I climbed down I saw a familiar shadow climbing down besides me. "Hi" I said.

She ignored me. She leapt to the shield at the same as me, Katnappe and Jack Spicer.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin tag match, our monkey staff and ruby of rameses, against your third arm sash and fist of tebigong"

Shane swore and opened her mouth to protest. "If you don't accept, all the wu goes to us" Katnappe sneered.

"First team that gets to the shield first wins" I sighed. There was no way that Shane would we willing to team up.

"We accept" Jack and Katnappe said.

Mountain of rocks rose from the lava and the shield glowing on top of the highest one. Shane ran to the mountain with the third arm sash, and me following close behind with the fist of tebigong.

Surprisingly, Jack and Katnappe were actually being a team, helping each other climb up. Obviously, that meant we were far behind. Shane was swinging up with the third arm sash and I was struggling with the apparently, very heavy fist.

Alas, when Jack and Katnappe were only a few meters from the shield, Shane hooked her legs onto a slab of rock that stuck out from the mountain. She was now hanging upside down. "Swap the Sheng Gong wu" she hissed.

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Why?" I remained defensive. How could I trust her?

"Trust me"

I coughed. "Right" I said sarcastically.

But I did anyway.

I mean why not? We were going to lose. Or so I thought.

She grabbed my wrist and hauled me up.

With one hand wearing the fist, and one holding my wrist, I guess she was pretty uncomfortable. But so was I, I mean, I was hanging in midair over lava for god's sake!

"Get ready to catch" she muttered.

"Kay…."

"Fist of Tebigong!" she said crashing her fist into the rock.

The rock above her crumbled and the shield rattled.

The rock that she was hanging on cracked slightly.

"I don't think this is a good idea" I said nervously.

She ignored me and hit the rock again. This time, the slab she was hanging on broke, but as we were falling, I caught the shield.

The rocks disappeared and I landed outside the volcano clutching the shield.

"Well done Kim" Rai congratulated me.

"I couldn't have done it without-" I turned around but Shane disappeared with the ruby of rameses, the monkey staff and the third arm sash.

"Wha?"

"I'd thought you'd get used to it" Dojo yawned. "I mean, she kinda does have a habit for disappearing"

Raimundo's POV

We made our way to the purple dolphin.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to come back?" Kimiko warned. "I mean, she made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with us"

"I'm sure"

The doors were still closed, but I took no notice and banged on it. "Hey!" I yelled.

Shane opened the door irritated. "You again" she said looking extremely annoyed.

"Yeah us" I said. "Can we come in?"

"No"

"Then we won't be leaving soon"

A streak of anger crossed her face.

"Then stay there"

"We want you to come to a temple with us, it'll be good, you could work on your power and-"

She looked thoughtful.

"I can't go" she said harshly. "I've got a damn life here"

She was about to close the door but I trapped my foot on the door frame.

She glared and punched me in the stomach. Caught of guard, she kicked my foot out of the way and slammed the door.

I groaned and reeled over in pain. "Ouch" Clay said.

Kimiko's POV

"What did she mean by I've got a damn life here?" I asked.

"Well, you saw her foster parent; she doesn't seem like the nicest person on the world"

"She didn't say she did not want to go" Omi piped up. "Only that she couldn't go"

"You've got a point there"

"Turn back Dojo" Raimundo ordered.

"I'm sick of being your driver" Dojo muttered, but turned back anyway.

Raimundo's POV

We slinked through the crowd of dancing people and towards the bar.

"Do you know where Shane is?" I asked a redheaded girl.

"Saw her go out a few minutes ago" she said gesturing towards a backdoor.

We opened it and it creaked. It lead towards a garden. Shane was sitting on the grass cross-legged and looking up at the dark sky.

"Get out" she said not looking our way.

"We need you to come to the temple" I said determined.

"I'm not who you think I am" She said gazing into space. "You don't know who you're dealing with"

* * *

Peek of next chapter:

Master Fung handed her a set of robes. She looked at the dress in disgust. "Or maybe you would preffer this one?" he sighed holding up the boy's type of robe. She took it gratefully.


End file.
